Power Woman
by charmstix
Summary: The journey in which Seraphina King becomes Power Woman, and Steve Rogers, Captain America. Seraphina King joins the SSR in hopes of finally contributing to the raging war, however, she seemingly gets more than she bargined for.


Hi everyone! Thank you so much for clicking onto my story. I sincerely hope none of you are disappointed with the content I put out. Just a minor note that this book is a slow burn, mainly because there will be one movie and then a few chapters surrounding my OC… just know it'll be a slow burn.

Prologue: welcome to the ssr. . .

**FALLING**. . .

She's falling, quick and fast, tumbling and twirling through the endless black abyss, she struggles to right herself, to gain control and figure out a way to slow down. Grunts leave her mouth as her arms flail around, her powerful legs kick. . . and she's stuck. Her arms and legs freeze, her eyes are wide, and she's stuck, she can't move. She yanks and tugs, a muffled shout of frustration leaves her throat and echo loudly around her. The black abyss is quiet, silent around her, she stares for a moment. Then, she could feel it, herself losing consciousness, she fights it, struggles against it, she wants to scream, scream her way out of the black abyss and wreak havoc on those who'd pushed her here. But, she can't, for she is stuck, her eyes closed, and her fight is lost.

Her eyes snapped open, and a bright white fills her vision before it settles, dull colors could be made out. She surveys the scene in front of her, finding an old man with a weathered face, and slowly whitening hair, sitting directly in front of her, he's talking, reading something from the paper that sits in front of him. A blue metal on his coat says C. Phillips. To her right, a woman sits, wearing a coat similar to C. Phillips. She's young, a face free of wrinkles, she watching the old man speak. To her left, two men sit, one older than the other. The older man has a face full of facial hair, a hat sits on his head, and he's watching C. Phillips as well. The younger man is watching her, his eyes narrowing as he watches her watch the others.

"Your work on building the first ever functioning robot has gathered the attention of President Roosevelt." Her eyes snapped over to the Phillips. Watching with sharp eyes as the man looks to her, his old eyes showcasing his slight disbelief over the simple fact that a woman had created such a thing. "He made quick demands to have you join the SSR, the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"And, me." The young man that's been watching her for the pass two minutes speaks up. "It is truly remarkable, the design, and the digital makeup is absolutely astonishing. I, for one, would love to know how you were able to create such technology over a fine glass of wine-"

His three co-workers simultaneously let out sighs, Phillips is the only one that says anything. "Stark," he calls exasperatingly. "Now is not the time for your flirting. Miss King, you are a needed asset to this team, with your brains and knowledge we will be able to do just about any damn thing to win this war."

For a moment, the room is silent. She's seemingly thinking over everything she'd just heard. All her life, she had been a fighter, never one to sit and create things, no, that had been her father. Her father was the best damn scientist she'd ever know, but when he died, she had decided to take over his legacy, since her older brother had deemed his work too boring. She'd spent days at a time in his workshop, building and creating formulas for things she couldn't even dream of understanding at that time. The level of her knowledge took an immense turn when she entered university, her brain had seemingly soaked up every bit of knowledge thrown at her, she was able to create things only higher leveled scientists could dream of. And one of those things had been the first ever robot, a dream that only those thought the future would have. Her father would be damn well proud of her.

But, there is a war going, War World II. She was a fighter just as much as a scientist, and she would be damned if she didn't have a part in fighting for her country.

"I will join your organization, but on one condition." She says, her voice confident. Phillips beckons her to continue. "I get to fight as well."

"In the war?" Phillips asks, eyes widen. "Ma'am, it is a crime for a woman to fight in the war."

"What else?" She questions. "I fight much better than I do creating things."

Stark scoffs in disbelief. "Than you must be an excellent fighter."

"I don't see why she cannot do both." The young woman speaks, her voice coated in an English accent. "With

proper training, Miss King can be of help in both the inside and outside."

Phillips glances to the man that hasn't said a single word the entire meeting, he nods once, and Phillips looks back to her. "You will fight, Miss King. But, I must warn you, you will start just like every other soldier, you say you fight better than creating, you better prove to me that you do."

She nods curtly.

"Very well. Welcome to the SSR, Agent Seraphina King."


End file.
